


Vibrations

by krityan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Collars, Dom Prompto, Gags, Kitten Noctis, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krityan/pseuds/krityan
Summary: Noctis is a misbehaving kitten, but Prompto just can't resist spoiling his sweet pet.Prompto/Noctis pet play





	Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lojo/gifts).



> Promptis Winter Exchange 2017 gift for lojo!

Noctis leaned against Prompto’s leg, quietly begging for his master’s attention. At least now it was quiet— Prompto let his hand run absentmindedly through Noct’s hair, scratching lightly behind one of the plush black cat ears clipped into his hair.

“You want something?” Prompto teased, turning to smile down at Noctis where he was crouched on the floor. He made an appealing picture like this. The paw gloves and fuzzy little ears were adorable. The soft pink fabric of the paw pads matched the lining of the ears, and always felt nice to just lightly pet while Noctis curled up beside Prompto to nap after their playtime ended.

The thick lace collar tied around his neck perfectly showed off his pale skin, corseted together in the back with a long, dangling ribbon. Occasionally, the ends would tickle, and it was oh-so-satisfying seeing the shiver it sent down Noctis’ spine. His back had always been sensitive like that. Completing the ensemble were black thigh high socks, cuffs matching the lace of his collar, with paws printed on the bottom. There was never any doubt that Noctis was a gorgeous kitten, but he certainly wasn’t the best at behaving like one.

Prompto slid his palm down to Noctis’ cheek and gave a light tap to the leather strap of the ball gag he’d buckled closed just an few minutes before. “Comfortable?” Noctis glared up at him, somewhat less threatening as an expression with a long strand of drool dripping down his chin. “Ready to apologize for earlier?” Noctis shook his head, slowly and deliberately, before draping himself dramatically over Prompto’s lap. Brat. Prompto trailed his fingers down Noctis’ spine, toying with the ribbons. He paused, lightly squeezing Noct’s ass and reveling for a moment in the squirming reaction he earned.

“It’s your own fault, Noct.” Prompto stroked his hand down that soft skin again, lightly petting his kitten. Noctis shuddered underneath the touch as Prompto lingered over the swell of his ass, pressing his fingertips in against the supple skin, patting his hand in a lightly chiding gesture. “A good kitten listens, right?” He brought his hand down again, a little harder but still playing at anything serious, “And they definitely don’t talk back to their masters.” He laughed again, burying his fingers into Noctis’ hair to gently scratch at his scalp. “You gonna apologize yet?”

Noct huffed hard against the gag, the beginning of some insult starting in his throat before the sound ended up a meaningless whine instead. He shook his head again, pulling away from Prompto’s affection petting with a series of short, disapproving sounds.

“You still gonna act like that? Come on,” Prompto sighed, toying with the strap of the gag again. “Alright, if you take your punishment like a good kitty, I’ll give you a treat, okay?”

Noctis turned his head enough to give him a suspicious, narrow-eyed stare. Prompto laughed, pure amusement, and poked his fingertip against the tip of his nose.

“It’s my fault you’re so spoiled, isn’t it? Here, scoot up a little more, let me—” He cooed approvingly as Noctis shifted forward, propping his elbows up on the couch and wiggling his hips across Prompto’s lap. “That’s it.”

He could feel Noctis tense in anticipation, and rested his hand on his shoulder to comfort him. “You okay?” He dropped his voice to a whisper, gently squeezing while he waited for Noctis’ answer. Noct nodded back, reached his hand around to place it over Prompto’s and give an answering squeeze. Prompto grinned. The gesture was always cute through the paw gloves.

“Okay, then—” He patted Noctis’ shoulder, adjusted him to a slightly more stable position and immediately brought his hand down with a sharp crack across the kitten’s ass. Noctis jumped, his shout of surprise muffled behind the gag. The bell hanging from his collar rang out, jostled by the burst of motion. “Hey, calm down.” Prompto laughed, pushing Noctis back down before rubbing his hand over the reddened mound of his ass. “Should have worn the tail today.” He mused, hardly addressing the words to Noctis at all as he brought his hand down again. Not as hard, but still enough force to pull a whimper from Noctis’ throat.

Two more strokes, and he tangled his fingers into Noct’s hair again, comforting against the stinging skin left behind from his spanking.

“Have you learned to listen to your master?” Another smack, a groan accompanied by another long strand of leaking drool as Noctis twisted in Prompto’s lap, nodding frantically. “Are you a quiet kitty?” Smack. “A good kitty?” Noctis was practically writhing now, whimpering as he nodded. His eyes were squeezed shut, as he breathed hard through his nose. His head barely bobbed in answer now, still nodding away. Prompto rested his hand over his handiwork, appreciating how warm it was, the faint outlines of hand prints just barely visible.

Prompto unbuckled the gag, and eased the ball out of Noctis’ mouth. He let Noctis take his time catching his breath, swallowing the built up drool and letting his jaw adjust back to relaxation. Simply rested his hand in the small of Noctis' until the kitten scrambled up to cling to Prompto’s shoulders in a tentative but desperate hug.

“Thank you, master.” Noctis’ voice was raspy, a lingering effect from the gag, but Prompto would never get over the awe in it. Who would ever believe him, if he tried to tell them that the prince looked at him like this? Eyes downcast and shy, lips kiss-bruised red, voice quiet and begging for Prompto’s acceptance and approval. As though it wasn’t Noctis’ approval that gave Prompto’s life meaning in the first place. Like Noctis’ acceptance wasn’t the singular most precious thing in Prompto’s life. “Can I—?” He barely murmured the question, let it hang unfinished in the air to dissipate like smoke.

“Greedy kitty.” Prompto laughed again, and wrapped his arms around Noctis’ waist. “Are you ready for your treat already?” Noctis scrunched his face, offended enough to look the part of a pampered pet, but certainly not enough to vocally protest. Prompto took advantage of his distraction, and stole a quick kiss, nibbling at Noctis' lower lip as they parted.

Prompto watched Noctis open his eyes slowly. His pupils were blown wide, and he was chewing on his lip now, chasing the leftover sensation. He brushed a strand of hair behind Noct's ear, let the motion trace down his throat to flick at the little bell handing from the collar. "I do spoil you," Prompto said with a grin, "Here, switch places with me." He patted at the couch cushion as he shifted out from underneath Noctis.

Noct sighed a little as he rolled over to settle onto the couch. Once Prompto was standing, he took advantage of the open space to stretch out— arching his back in a slow, languid motion. His posture was lazy, even as he eyed Prompto closely. Prompto paced in front of Noctis for a moment, scrutinized over his body and let his fingertips barely drag over his skin. He could see his muscles tensing as he resisted reacting to the tickling little touches. The arch to his back, the tension that rose through his thighs until they shook. Noctis always tried to hold his reactions back, but Prompto knew how to read them.

Prompto let his fingers hook into the waistband of Noct's underwear. The little black panties, admittedly, were mostly Prompto's idea. Usually, Noctis wore just plain boxer briefs, so Prompto had taken it upon himself to find something cuter. Had sneaked it into Noctis' toy stash one day and been pleasantly surprised to wake up on Sunday morning to Noctis already wearing them as they curled up in bed together.

There was always a little extra thrill to it when he slid them down Noct's thighs, let them fall to tangle his ankles together. He was honestly surprised to find him barely aroused. They’d slowly gotten the hang of each other, figured out how to play this game. Prompto didn’t completely understand what it gave Noctis, but he loved giving Noct the indulgence, spoiling him and letting him simply stop being him for just a moment.

"Come on, sit up now—" Prompto tugged at one of the cat ear clips, urging Noct up. He obliged with a slight murmur of protest, scooting up against the arm of the couch, kicking the panties off completely. His complaints fell away almost instantly as Prompto settled down between his thighs. Prompto perched himself there for a moment, just admiring the expressions on Noctis’ face— he tried to hard to keep up his irritated, haughty facade. But somehow, somehow after all the things they’d done together, however long they’d been doing this, there was always a moment of self-conscious embarrassment that would slip through his defenses. One hand folded across his stomach, fingers clenching and opening in nervous pulses, while his other hand occupied itself with his collar.

“Have I been good?” Noctis murmured the words, reached out for Prompto with the hand from his stomach after the quiet had gone on a little longer then he could stand.

Prompto clasped their fingers together, rubbing his thumb in the soft material of the paw glove. “The best, Noct.” He squeezed Noctis’ hand again before tugging it down to kiss his knuckles. The turn around in demeanor is so sudden, Prompto can’t hold back a snorted laugh. Noctis immediately puffed up, as prideful as ever, with zero hint of the meek nervousness left behind.

“Thank you, master,” Noctis purred the words out, brushing his fingertips along Prompto’s jaw line and dragging his thumb along his bottom lip. The lust in his eyes was slowly becoming palpable.

Prompto resisted leaning into the touch, just let Noctis explore what he wanted. Instead, he turned his attention fully to task— now that his reward was fully at hand there was some stirring of interest. Prompto leaned down, taking the still soft length into his mouth. He let it slip out slowly, a little messier than he knew Noctis usually liked, but he couldn’t give his pet everything he wanted, could he? Pressing a soft kiss to the head, he sat back up a bit. Glancing up again to watch Noctis’ face, he stroked his hand over the length in a few brisk pumps. The shift of velvety skin underneath his palm was always a pleasant sensation. Paired with Noctis biting at his lips, whimpering and squeezing his eyes shut? Perfect.

“Good, kitty. Remember the rules or I’ll stop playing with you.” Prompto kept his voice steady, his firm tone dropping it to a lower register. Really, it was their only rule. “Be quiet.” As long as Noctis didn’t make too much noise, Prompto would do anything for him. No reciprocation necessary, but if he decided Noctis was too loud? Punishment was guaranteed.

He tugged down on Noctis’ balls, and took him back into his mouth. He was filling out now, the musky flavor of his precome smearing over Prompto’s lips. Prompto pressed his tongue forward, he could feel the little pulses and twitches as he worked his way down. He bobbed his head lightly, just a teasing motion, before pulling back to lave his tongue over the head, pressing into the slit in a long, firm motion. He pulled back, licking his lips.

“Noct, look at me.” Noctis’ eyes were half-lidded now, content pleasure had completely taken over his demeanor at this point. The command was almost pointless. It was clear Noct had been transfixed right through this moment. His lips opened for just a moment as though he intended to answer with words, but a needy whimper and half-hearted lift of his hips was all he managed. “You have my permission, so don’t hold back. This is for you, right?” It was too easy to tease Noct. Watch him slide into this compliant version of himself. Truthfully, it was why Prompto spoiled him.

Noctis’ trembling hand came down, pushing Prompto’s hair behind his ear, accompanied by some quietly muttered affirmation. Prompto responded in kind, immediately lavishing attention on Noctis with both hands and his mouth. He’d taken his time and pulled his entertainment out of it all, and Noctis had apologized, after all. He deserved his pleasure. Prompto could feel Noct’s fingernails dig into his shoulder as he swallowed hard and let Noctis slide further into his throat. His jaw ached, but it was worth it to hear that gasp above him.

He let Noctis set the pace. He was always so slow and gentle, but stayed as deep as possible as he thrust into Prompto’s mouth. His steady breathing was descending into short gasps now, and quiet little curses. Prompto could feel the tension building now. He let his eyes close and hummed his approval. If the sound wouldn’t reach his pet, the vibrations certainly did going by the tightening fingers in his hair. Honestly, he hadn’t expected Noctis to fall apart this quickly. He let Noctis push in hard. It was so close to unpleasant but to let Noctis chase that orgasm it was worth it, completely.

The tremors in Noctis’ thighs passed, so Prompto pulled away. Noctis let him go, hand sliding limply off his shoulder with a faintly murmured sound of protest. He swallowed the mess. It was bitter, but beat cleaning it up later. Better to keep things contained. He pressed kisses along Noctis’ thighs, “Better?” He smiled upwards, breathlessly whispering the question.

“Thanks.” Noct’s voice wavered as he spoke, already looking half-asleep in his bliss. It was the best answer he seemed capable of producing in the moment. He shivered a little, tugging off one of his gloves. Even the small motion pulled all his focus onto itself.

“Done?” Prompto kept his voice low, sliding back onto the couch next to Noctis, easing him back by the shoulders until he was leaning back in his lap. He combed his fingers through Noctis’ hair, gently working the earclips free.

“Mm— I’ll do something for you too,” Noctis’ words slurred together, “okay?”

Prompto pulled Noctis closer to his chest, hushing him with a low laugh. “It’s fine, Noct. Next time?” He kissed the top of Noct’s head, laughing as he turned in his arms to burrow against his chest.

Noctis pushed him back against the couch, smothering him in sudden kisses. “Alright, next time.”


End file.
